


hot oil spit soundtrack

by lethe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethe/pseuds/lethe
Summary: a playlist for faorism's 'hot oil spit'
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hot oil spit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385004) by [faorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faorism/pseuds/faorism). 



> for the lovely faor--thank you so much for your enjoyment, support, and badass creative efforts, without which this extremely long playlist would not exist!

hi! the link below will (hopefully) take you to the playlist I made for hot oil spit. if the link doesn't work, search 'hot oil spit (for faorism)' on spotify :)

[hot oil spit (for faorism) by lethe](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4UVVE78me7iwS0ZPaW8f90?si=VUS2uifDQRyGLEJl354HpA%5D)

I recommend listening in order the first time since the playlist functions more as a soundtrack, but do your thing. more songs will be added as the story itself continues.

in addition, the killer cover art for h.o.s. was done by [lipeka](https://l1p3k4.tumblr.com/%5D), whose commissions are still open as of now!


	2. notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why yes I did forget to add this the first time! playlist maker's commentary on structure and song choices.

**Tithe - Menomena** (a song for Hartford)

**September Doves - Lost Dog Street Band** (a song for when Jesse thinks of Josie; per faor also a song for the repercussions of a soul mark)

**Grand Optimist - City & Colour ** (a song for when Jesse thinks of his parents)

**Never Try - PUP** (a song for the futility of getting out alive, at least as yourself, and being alternately resigned and furious about it)

**Sleepwalkin’ - Better Oblivion Community Center** (a song for going through the motions)

**The Plan (Fuck Jobs) - The Front Bottoms** (a song for refusing to give up on a better life, and drinking ‘love your friends’ juice)

**Teenage Headache Dreams - Mura Masa etc** (a song for being exhilarated, hungover, and wrung out... in high school)

**I Want You So Hard (Boy’s Bad News) - Eagles of Death Metal** (a song for Bad Guy Craig)

**Running - Gauche** (a song for running towards something better. You hope.)

**Can’t Knock the Hustle - Weezer** (a song for really, really busting your ass)

**Forlornification - Rubblebucket** (a song for being high and not sure if you’re delirious or deliriously unhappy and fucking your bad guy bf and also having a  _ dragon  _ soul mark oh sh-)

**Lemonworld - The National** (a song for missing your friends. Specific to the scene where Dizzy tells Jesse that his choices are his own. It was a HUGE struggle to not put basically the entire Trouble Will Find Me album on this playlist, and to just choose Lemonworld.) {Tonal turning point--things get a lot less lighthearted from here}

**Images of Love - A.A. Bondy** (a song for asking whether this is everything you thought it would be. I picture Jesse playing sims--the literal screens and the overlap of  _ what does love even look like _ and the fucking dragon as the image of maybe-love in the maybe-future--particularly the scene when Letty finds him so interesting.)

**Slapback - Squirrel Flower** (a song for telling your shitty boyfriend to fuck off; a song for making the choice you can't go back from)

**Boy Blowing in the Wind - Active Bird Community** (a song for being at loose ends, with a dangerous job offer)

**Fuck Up - Sarah Shook & the Disarmers ** (a song for being your own ouroboros. This is Jesse working in Deadlock and wrestling with his extremely full lockbox of emotions. I think basically everything SS&D has ever done is so deeply McCree but they’re also a personal favorite and again I had to restrain myself from including the entire Sidelong album. I still stand by Sidelong the track as a supremely good mchanzo song.)

**Tumbling Lights - The Acid** (a song for murder, dissociation, and slogging through Quethree to the Sieges. I think of this on loop, rising in the background while Jesse executes someone and follows Deadlock protocol and drinks his white mochas and works so hard to be nothing but the present moment.)

**Hell’s Canyon - Lost Dog Street Band** (another song for Deadlock; the melancholy of going and always, always coming back.)

**I’ll Never Get Out of This World Alive - Hank Williams** (a song for trying to laugh off the slow collapse of your coping mechanisms. I feel like Jesse and Josie would have listened to a lot of traditional outlaw country, and it doesn’t get more classic than Hank Sr.; if he heard this on a shitty backwoods radio station, he’d know the words and cry-laugh through it.)

**Dizzy On the Comedown - Turnover** (a song for being lonely and having no one to catch you when you take too much and maybe, secretly, missing your friends as much as you know you can’t think about them.)

**Self Explained - Cherry Glazerr** (a song for being desperate to stay lonely, because vulnerability might actually kill you before anything else could. Alt. a song for when everyone around you who isn’t using you is very worried about your mental health)

**Tough Love - ALASKALASKA** (a song for when Jesse thinks of Ashe; a song for hating Letty, and wondering who gives a fuck about anything anyway, and deciding that caring is for people who don't make it. Alt song: pink elephant by chicano batman, partly bc the lyrics work and partly bc now I associate her with the color of pink lemonade, lol.)

**Heal Me - Sarah Shook & the Disarmers ** (a song for a wound you don’t know if you can fully acknowledge, but you sure can do your best to fully ignore)

**Lonely Ghosts - SWMRS** (a song for a party and a fatal sim performance. Not fatal for you, of course.)

**Throw Me a Bone - Goat Girl** (a song for resentfully fucking people/being resentfully fucked by people to avoid your problems; a song for knowing your choices brought you here, and flinging kindness in the face of the fool who would offer it)

**Your Dog - Soccer Mommy** (a song for wishing you hadn’t said “anything”; per faor, also a good fuck you Craig song!)

**Can’t Get Away From Yourself - Lost Dog Street Band** (a song for when your coping mechanisms are fucking bailing on you and disappearing into the distance, leaving you alone with...whoever you are.)

**SloMo People - Philip Glass** (a song for unsent messages)

**Late Night (CCTV Remix) - Foals** (a song for  _ swing _ when you just  _ swing  _ have to do  _ swing _ what you’re told.)

**Fire in the Blood/Snake Song - Emmylou Harris & Ralph Stanley ** (a song for when the arm in your lap is your ticket to the good life, and whoever you were is gone gone gone, and you can only hope that the cut is worth the nightmares.)

**Bury Me Not On The Lone Prairie - William Elliott Whitmore** (a song for the vast open spaces and the dead bodies therein and your desolate refusal to just give up. Per faor, a future turning point and an arc title.)


End file.
